I'm Not Okay, You Wear Me Out
by Vivian Vengeance
Summary: My Chemical Romance in their high school years. Gerard is the new kid and he meets a group of friends. The jocks who attempted to befriend him, soon turn against him. Slightly based off the I'm Not Okay video. No slash. Some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not Okay 1  
>AN: So this is my attempt at an MCR fiction. I don't really have a plot yet, but I'm setting it to the events of the I'm Not Okay music video for now. I'll see where it goes. I'll start writing now.

Gerard POV  
>I was awakened by a banging on my door.<br>"GEE! WAKE UP!" Shouted my little brother, Mikey. I turned over to my alarm clock and groaned. We had just moved to a new neighborhood in New Jersey and today was our first day at Belleville High School.  
>"Okay, I'm coming." I mumbled. I got ready, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I threw on a black Misfits shirt, black jeans and a pair of Doc Martens. I ran my hands through my long, greasy black hair and headed downstairs.<br>"Good morning, dear!" My mom, Donna said.  
>"Mornin'" I mumbled. I scarfed down my breakfast and headed to the door.<br>"Gee! Wait for me!" Mikey said, pushing his glasses up his nose. He grabbed his backpack and ran to the door. We headed out the door and walked to school. There was a crowd of people walking in front of us, who I assumed were the 'popular' kids. One of them looked behind and noticed us. She was the average preppy schoolgirl. She quickly turned back and whispered to her friends. I saw through my hair that some of them had turned around and looked at us. Mikey wasn't paying much attention to them. He was reading a book. Nerd.

At last, we got to the school. We went to the main office and got our schedules and lockers. I waved goodbye to Mikey and headed off to my first class. I was looking at my schedule and I bumped into someone.  
>"Sorry." I said. I looked up to see who it was. In front of me was a short guy, probably a freshman like Mikey. He had short black hair and was wearing a white dress shirt, a red tie and a black vest with black skinny jeans.<br>"It's okay. I haven't seen you around, are you new?" He asked. I nodded.  
>"Do you want me to show you around?" This guy seemed nice.<br>"Sure." I replied. "I'm Gerard by the way."  
>"Cool, I'm Frank. You're a junior I assume?" I nodded. "I am too. So what do you have first?" Wow, he was a junior? He looked like he was in elementary.. I showed him my schedule and we both had science first. He led me to the room, and just in time. As we entered the door, the bell rang.<br>"Hello, you must be Mr. Way." Said the teacher, Ms. Taylor.  
>"Yeah. Hey."<br>"You can sit in the back beside Mr. Iero." What? Who was that? Frank saw my confused expression.  
>"Me. I'm Frank Iero." he explained.<br>"Oh. Fucking awesome." I replied.  
>"Mr. Way! Language!"<p>

"Sorry." I followed Frank to the back and took my seat just as class started.  
>"Morning class, we have a new student. Mr. Way, please come up and introduce yourself." I sighed and dragged my feet up to the front. I pushed the hair out of my face and said,<br>"Hi, I'm Gerard Way. I like music and art." I walked back to my seat. I heard a few whispers from the jocks, but fuck that. Ms. Taylor started teaching us and gave us an assignment.

Before long, it was lunchtime. Frank invited Mikey and I to sit with him, along with these two guys named Ray and Bob. Ray was pretty cool, he had an afro and liked the same music as us. Bob was really quiet, but pretty nice. The best thing? They both loved comic books. Turns out Frank did too. It felt great to have friends for once. I was usually that kid sitting in the corner that the jocks would beat up occasionally. Hopefully these people are a bit better. After talking about everything possible, the bell rang. We packed up all our shit and turns out i didn't have classes with Frank or Ray. Mikey was a freshman; Ray, Frank and I were juniors and Bob was a senior. I went to my next class.

********  
>Before long, two more periods had ended. The bell signaled the end of the day and people were rushing out.<br>"What's your name? Jared?" A jock was coming towards me. "Listen." He said. "Stop hanging out with those fucking fags. Unless you want to become one, come with us." What the fuck, I didn't want to become one of those jocks. Frank, Ray and Bob were fucking awesome. I kept walking and shook my head.  
>"First of all, my name is Gerard. Secondly, I don't give a fuck about what you think." I kicked him and kept walking.<br>"Okay, you're gonna regret that, fag." I just kept walking. About halfway home, Mikey caught up to me.  
>"Gee, why didn't you wait for me?" I shrugged.<br>"How was your day?" I asked.  
>"Okay. I met this girl though. She's really nice and her name is Alicia."<br>"Ooh, Mikey's got a crush." He blushed and pushed his glasses up his nose.  
>"No, no, no it's not like that." He stuttered.<br>"If you say so.." I replied. Mikey wanted to go get coffee, so then he left me. As I was walking home, I saw someone sitting on the steps beside my house smoking a cigarette. I looked closely and it turned out to be Frank.  
>"HEY GEE!" He shouted.<br>"GIMME A SECOND." I ran to my house, set down my backpack and ran back outside.  
>"'Sup, Frank?"<br>"Smoking a cancer stick." Yeah. Obviously.  
>"Dude, you do realize that's gonna kill you right?"<br>"I'm not dead yet." He replied, throwing his cigarette on the floor.  
>"You live there?" I pointed to his house.<br>"No Gerard, I live there." He said sarcastically, pointing to the cardboard box outside his house.  
>"Awesome, we're neighbours!" He led me upstairs to his room. His room was painted a crimson red colour, with a bed with black bed sheets. Posters covered the walls and a shiny white guitar sat in the corner. On it read the word "PANSY" in bright, metallic letters. On another corner was a stack of comic books. It was extremely clean, compared to my room.<br>"Nice room. You play guitar?"  
>"Fuck yeah. Her name's Pansy." He took the guitar in his hands and started playing. It was amazing. I stared at him in awe.<br>"I'm that bad?" He chuckled.  
>"You're amazing. Like.. Really good."<br>"Thanks." We spent the rest of the time talking and reading comics.  
>"Hey dude, I'd better get home before Mikey freaks out." He nodded, not really paying attention and I left.<br>Turns out Mikey had invited that girl over for dinner, "as friends." He had a thing for her, and I knew it. Alicia seemed to have a thing for Mikey too. Fuck, they just met. Well, Mikes hasn't had a girlfriend since 7th grade so… Let him be.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Not Okay 2

A/N: Oh yay. School. Which means updates will not come as fast D: Vivi is sorry. I'll try my best though. Oh hey. Around this week, it is officially 10 years of MCR 3 Now on with the story~ This was a really hard chapter to write, I re-wrote it several times because I don't really have a plot. Thanks to my friend Jennifer (Who sadly does not have an account here.) for helping me edit the story and write a teeny part of it 3

Frank POV

_HOLY SHIT THERE WERE SKITTLES EVERYWHERE! I WAS DIVING INTO A PILE OF SKITTLES WHEN.._

BEEP BEEP BEEP. My eyes flew open. Fuck you alarm. I wanted to go into that skittle pile. I looked over at the alarm clock. Oh fuck. I was gonna be late if I didn't get my ass out of bed. I got up, did my normal morning ritual and went to my closet. What was I supposed to wear? I decided that a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans would work fine today. It took too long to dress up all nicely today. I ran my hands through my short black hair and grabbed my backpack. My parents had already gone to work, so I grabbed a pack of skittles and left the house.

I was halfway to the school when I came across a group of jocks. Oh shit. I made a run for it, and luckily they didn't notice me. I liked being short sometimes. I finally got to the school and headed to my first class. Chemistry. I only had it with Ray, so I sat down in the back beside him. We had to mix this shit together and see what happened or something. For some reason, Ray was scribbling all over his paper with a crayon. Okay. I continued to pour this yellow thing into the beaker. It smelled like lemon skittles. But it looked like piss. Hmm.. What if it actually tasted like skittles?

Ray POV.

I had finished whatever the teacher told us to do, and I left Frank to do the rest. I found a crayon on the floor and had started scribbling on my paper. Not like the teacher collects our work anyway. I looked over at Frank to see if he was done. He wasn't. Instead, he was drinking the yellow liquid. He stopped and clutched his stomach.

"Do. Not. Drink. That. Shit." He said. The teacher had noticed, so he told this girl to take Frank to the nurse. Frank was an idiot. I finished up the experiment and recorded the results. Just as I finished the last word, the bell rang. We packed up our stuff and left.

Frank POV.

Note to self: Do not drink things in chemistry. No matter how much they smell like skittles. Luckily that shit wasn't poisonous, so I was good. They made me sit down there for like 10 minutes. I was a bit better now, and was extremely bored. Fuck, I was counting the tiles on the floor. I finally got to go to class, my favourite of all. Music class. Gerard and Ray were both in my class. I slipped into the classroom unnoticed. I met up with Ray and Gee in our usual practice room. We all played guitar, but Gerard wasn't very good. I ran through the pieces that our teacher gave us, and then quickly went to my own. I heard a quiet voice singing.

"Well, if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say. I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way. For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took, remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor. I'm not okay." That was great. I stopped playing and looked over at Gerard. He was the one singing. He stopped as soon as he realized Ray and I were listening.

"Gee. Did you write that?" He nodded.

"That was fucking amazing."

"Thanks." He mumbled, and started to fiddle with his guitar. Ray started to play a random riff on guitar and I joined him.

"We need to write this down. This sounds great." Ray got out a piece of paper and started writing down his part in TABs. I wrote down what I just played, re-playing it in the process. The only sounds that were heard were the instruments playing in the music room and the pencils on the paper. Gerard broke the silence.

"Guys. You know what would be so cool?" Ray and I looked up.

"What?"

"If we started a fucking band."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't make it, would we?" replied Ray.

"We could always try."

"Sure, I'm in." Ray said.

"Okay. But we need a bassist and a drummer?"

"I think Bob plays the drums, I'm not sure though." Just as he said that, the bell rang, signaling the end of second period and the beginning of lunch. I put the guitar back in its place in the music storage room and gathered up my stuff. I went with Gerard and Ray to meet up with Mikey and Bob in our usual lunch spot. I saw that Mikey was sitting there listening to music. Bob was silently doing his work, his lunch sitting beside him untouched. They looked up when they noticed us approaching. Mikey pulled out one headphone.

"Hey." He said. He took out his lunch and started eating it. We all ate in silence. Gerard broke the silence.

"Bob, you play the drums right?" He looked up from his work.

"Yeah." He mumbled, going back to his work. He scribbled one last thing and looked it over. He looked satisfied and put it away. He looked up.

"Why?"

"We want to start a band." I stated. Mikey looked up.

"I don't know... people already hate us, so what will make you think that they'll like our music?" He stated. That was true..

"We'll never know if we don't try. They already hate us enough, what do we have to lose?" Ray replied.

"He's right, we should at least try." I added.

"He's got a point there, Mikes." Gerard said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Mikey said. "But who plays what? I can't play anything.."

"Bob plays drums, Ray and I play guitars and Gerard sings."

"But who plays bass?" He asked. We all looked at him. "Me? I can't…"

"C'mon Mikes, you've always wanted to, ever since you were a kid. Why not learn now?" Gerard asked.

"Uh. Okay then. We need a name though." He looked around. He looked at the book Bob was reading. The book was called 'Ecstasy: Three Tales of Chemical Romance' We were all silent, until Mikey broke the silence.

"Oh, I know! The Chemical Romance." That didn't sound right…

"Your Chemical Romance?" I suggested. Wait. No. We were thinking when Mikey broke the silence once again.

"My Chemical Romance."

Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter :) I'll try to update more often. And REVIEW THIS. PLEASE. I will not update until I get 3 more reviews because that's just the kind of selfish bitch I am.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not Okay 3

A/N: As promised, 3 reviews and I have a chapter up. Here you go I was kinda stuck on what to write, so I know this chapter is extremely short. Sorry D: I'm stuck on ideas and my friend is busy. If you could PM me any ideas, I would use it in my story and give you full credit.

Gerard POV.  
>It had been about a week since we decided to start a band. That day, Mikey went out and bought a bass guitar and a book titled, "How To Play Bass Guitar." Good thing that kid has a job. He started practicing, and damn. He was doing well. Really well. By the end of the week, he was a fucking pro at it. We had decided to hold our first band practice today in Mikey and I's garage. With our parent's permission, of course. They just told us not to break anything.<p>

I sat on a box, reading over the lyrics to the song I wrote, trying to memorize them. Mikey was playing a riff on his bass.  
><em>I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay, you wear me out.<em>

I saw the garage door open slowly and in came Frank carrying a guitar case with a cigarette in his mouth.  
>"'Sup?" The cigarette fell out of his mouth. "Oops." He was about to light another one when I stopped him.<br>"Dude, if my parents catch you smoking, especially in here, you're fucking dead." He nodded and went to take out his guitar. It was a white guitar with the words PANSY on it. Just as he plugged it in, in came Ray and Bob through the door. Yesterday, Bob had brought in his drum set. We all got set up and grouped together.  
>"So uh. Frank, Ray, do you know what you play?"<br>"Yes." Ray said. He looked at Frank and they played their parts together. Mikey joined in with his bass and Bob with the drums. Wow, I didn't expect them to know it so well. They all stopped playing and looked at me.  
>"Join in?" I nodded. They started playing the intro and I started singing.<p>

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
>I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.<br>For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took;  
>Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?<em>

_I'm not okay  
>I'm not okay<br>I'm not okay  
>You wear me out<em>

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
>(I'm not okay)<br>I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
>(I'm not okay)<br>To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
>I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!<em>

_I'm not okay  
>I'm not okay<br>I'm not okay  
>You wear me out<em>

_Forget about the dirty looks  
>The photographs your boyfriend took<br>You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed_

_I'm okay  
>I'm okay!<br>I'm okay, now  
>(I'm okay, now)<em>

_But you really need to listen to me  
>Because I'm telling you the truth<br>I mean this, I'm okay!_

That was pretty good so far. Frank decided to add a little part into it. I continued singing once he said, "Trust me."

_I'm not okay  
>I'm not okay<br>Well, I'm not okay  
>I'm not o-fucking-kay<br>I'm not okay  
>I'm not okay<em>

We ended the song there. That was okay, but we all messed up at some point. We did it again. And again. We probably repeated the song 5 times before we actually did WELL.

Overall, it was pretty good for our first practice. We spent the rest of the day doing random shit and writing songs. I looked at the clock. Holy shit, it was already 4:30. The guys came at 12. Eventually, they left one by one. Frank was the last to leave. He left, and all that was left was Mikey and I. We were called up for dinner, so I helped him bring his amp upstairs. I wonder if we would make it, I mean, our first practice was fucking awesome.

A/N: Okay, so that was the third chapter. I'm sorry, it was fucking short. But I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE. HELP ME. Once again, I will not post another chapter until I get 3 more reviews. I'm a fucking selfish bitch, I know. I promise, I will make the next chapter longer and more detailed.


	4. Author's Note

HOLY SHIT GUYS. I am so fucking sorry. I seem to have dropped off the face of the earth. I can explain why I have not updated in two months. For those of you who are actually still reading, here goes. First of all, school work. Lots of school work. Secondly, I have been stuck on what to write on all of my stories. Thirdly, my laptop got a virus, so I had to get a new one. Yay new computer! If you can, please help me with ideas. I will try to update as soon as I can write a chapter. Please forgive me. For those of you still reading, thank you so much, I love you.


End file.
